This invention relates to a method for grooving diamonds.
The value of a diamond is determined by several parameters. These include: shape, color, clarity, weight and polish. With respect to shape, the more accepted shape types are brilliant cut, radiant cut, princess cut, heart shape cut, pear shape cut, oval cut, marquise cut, emerald cut and trillion cut. Currently, the round brilliant cut is considered the most popular shape for a diamond.
The shape of the finished diamond is generally determined by the condition and shape of the rough crystal form which the diamond is cut. The decision on how to cut the rough crystal takes into account all of the above parameters, so as to obtain a diamond of maximum value. It is generally not accepted to cut a finished diamond, since the loss in weight reduces its value.
Diamonds are generally cut by a rapidly rotating disk impregnated with diamond dust. In the event that it is desired to cut a groove in the diamond, as in the heart-shaped cut, discs of successively wider cutting edge angles are used in order to cut the cleavage of the heart shape. Another cutting technique currently in use is cutting by a laser.
The xe2x80x98Star of Davidxe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98Shield of Davidxe2x80x99 is a symbol associated with the Jewish religion, as well as having a distinctive shape in its own right. It is a six-pointed star which may be formed by two superimposed triangles, one of which is rotated 180xc2x0 with respect to the other. The Star of David is a popular shape in jewelry and brooches.
Diamonds are marketed which have a Star of David shape. These diamonds are cut from rough crystals whose natural, uncut shape is fortuitously similar to a Star of David. In order to lose the least amount of weight in the cutting process, such a crystal is cut in the shape of a Star of David. Since finding such a shaped crystal is rare, diamonds which have a Star of David shape are also rare. Such shaped diamonds are never cut from finished diamonds.
A piece of jewelry is known which is in the shape of a Star of David. In this product, a number of triangularly shaped diamonds are inlaid in the jewelry to form the Star of David shape.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method for preparing a diamond which exhibits the shape of a Star of David.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a diamond prepared by the method of the invention.
Thus, the present invention provides a method for preparing a diamond having a six-pointed-star shaped girdle comprising:
(i) providing a round diamond; and
(ii) grooving six equally spaced, equally-sized triangularly-shaped 120xc2x0 angled grooves in the girdle of said round diamond.
The present invention provides a repeatable method for preparing a diamond having a Star of David shape. The method does not depend on finding by chance a particularly shaped rough crystal.
The following terms appearing in the present specification have the following meanings:
Groovingxe2x80x94cutting a groove in the diamond, thereby extricating material from the diamond;
Grooving machinexe2x80x94a machine for grooving the diamond. The machine cuts with a grooving wheel (disc) having a tapered edge;
Round diamondxe2x80x94a finished diamond having a spherical shape;
Girdlexe2x80x94facets of a diamond on its widest edge;
Pavilionxe2x80x94lower portion of the diamond below the girdle;
Crownxe2x80x94the upper portion of the diamond above the girdle.
The present invention also provides a six-pointed-star shaped diamond shaped by the method of the invention.
Also included in the invention is a grooving machine in which the dop may be rotated between six equally-spaced stops, rather than the conventional eight. This allows the cutting of six equally-spaced grooves in the diamond in accordance with the method of the invention.